Prince Problem
by Druja
Summary: After Fionna's crushes on two princes, Cake is positive that Fionna has a prince problem. But, Fionna is developing a little crush on someone else, and he's definitely not a prince of Aaa. [Fluffy One-shot]


"Fionna, I think you may have a prince problem."

Tired after an afternoon of rescuing civilians and princes, two adventurers rested on their couch in their treehouse, arms swung lazily over the arm rests. The sky outside their window shone with bright oranges and reds, matching with some of the trees that laid on the edges of the forest, which were slowly stripping themselves of their festive-colored leaves. The human adventuress watched the sun slowly sink beneath the faraway hills as she scoffed, not bothering to turn to her friend who was laying beside her.

"No I do _not_ Cake." The blonde said, not really wanting to discuss her choice in men. "I believe that's Ice Queen you're talking about."

The cat shook her head, trying to stifle a grin. She was trying to look up some recipes from an old cook book they got as a gift from one of the princes. "It's not my fault you and her have similar tastes. Besides, it's nothing to be ashamed of. At least you're not kidnapping them."

Fionna rolled her eyes, shuffling herself into a more comfortable position. "Look Cake, just because I dated two princes does not mean I have a _problem_." She thought for a moment and sighed before correcting herself. "Or, well, dated one and liked another."

"Don't you mean _worshipped_?" Cake chuckled as she scanned some ingredients for a recipe. The human beside her frowned, but decided against saying anything. Unfortunately, Cake decided to start up the conversation again.

"I'm just saying that the next person you date will most likely be a prince, because you always find yourself in the arms of one."

Fionna groaned. "I don't _find myself_ in the arms of anyone, man. It's not my fault every prince is terrible at defending themselves, and that I have to go after them. Gumball more than anyone though. You would think the guy would have better security." She chuckled, remembering all the times she's had to defend a certain candy prince.

"I'd never trust graham cracker walls as a defense myself." Cake agreed, getting up to go look to see if they had enough beef to make meatloaf.

Fionna smiled, turning around so she could see the cat shuffle in the kitchen. "Don't worry Cake. I think I'm done with princes anyway. Don't really want to rescue my husband on our honeymoon."

The cat chuckled, grabbing the large questionable thing of meat that was sitting in their freezer and inspecting it. "You sound so sure of yourself, sugar. Got someone in mind already?" She turned around and grinned at the blonde girl on the couch. "Meet a hot civilian on the streets selling merchandise? Planning on adventuring with a mysterious, handsome, man who delivered our mail?" The cat put a paw to her forehead, in an extremely dramatic fashion. " _Oh Edwardo~ please DO tell me that story of the late love letter again! That story is my favorite!"_

"Shut up." Fionna grinned, tossing a random chip that was found lodged in between the sofa cushions. Cake dodged the projectile potato and started gathering other ingredients. "For your information, I _do_ have someone in mind, and no, he is not our mail man." She paused before holding her finger up, silencing her friend who was about to interject. " _Or_ someone selling merchandise off the streets!"

Cake sighed. "Well fine then, how about you tell me of this mystery man of yours?"

The girl blushed, pulling up some loose fibers of their couch. "Well, he's someone you know."

"Oh? How well do I know him?" Cake asked, chopping up some onion.

"Well enough." Fionna answered sheepishly. "He's pretty sarcastic, but really sweet once you get to know him. He's pretty well known, but he's not a prince." She sighed, laying down on the rest of the couch. "He's got a lot of flaws, but he's makes up for them with looks and personality." A little smile crawled it's way on Fionna's face, unknowingly to the adventuress. "And I've liked him for a while now."

Cake squealed, making her way over to Fionna after drying her hands of onion juice and pulling her up in a hug. "Oh sugar this is wonderful! I'm so happy you found someone after those other two airheads. So, who is this man?" Fionna opened her mouth to answer, but was stopped by a bang on the roof.

Fionna frowned, pulling out of the tight grasp of her companion. "Now what the heck could that be?"

Cake shook her head, not knowing the answer. Sighing, Fionna grabbed her sword and her green backpack that was next to the couch and swiped up her friend, putting her in her hat so they could climb up the stairs together. She quickly and quietly made her way outside and up the metal rungs of the ladder, hearing the soft tones of a guitar playing. She knew who it was before she even saw him.

"Marshall Lee?"

The vampire was hovering slightly above the roof of the treehouse, strumming his axe guitar. He wore his usual attire, which consisted of a red and black plaid button up and blue jeans. His hair was attractively messy, and his eyes were closed as he listened to the chords he played. It brought Fionna back to a certain event a long time ago, when Gumball had come over with cream puffs and Marshal Lee stole them all. The only differences here were that it wasn't raining, Gumball wasn't here, and there were no cream puffs to be stolen and stabbed. Unless you counted chopped up onion as an alternative.

He opened up his eyes knowingly, clearly waiting for when she would show up. He smiled and changed his position from that of a reclining one to merely just standing on the roof, but still hovering. "Hey Fi."

Fionna rolled her eyes, and brought Cake out of her hat as she climbed up the rest of the stairs and stood in front of Marshall, putting her beside her. Cake grew into her normal size and glared at the Vampire, clearly not enjoying his abrupt arrival. On their roof. "Whatcha doin' here, Marshall?"

Marshall pulled an innocent look, as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "Whaddya mean, Fi? Can't I come over and say hello to my favorite little bunny every once in a while without being accused? Am I really that untrustworthy?" He putting his hand on his chest in a dramatic fashion.

 _'People need to stop doing that.'_ Fionna thought, choosing not to say anything at the rhetorical question and crossing her arms. After a short moment Marshall chuckled and landed on the roof, deciding not to hover anymore.

"Okay, okay, _fine._ " He gave up. "I need a little favor from you, Fi." Fionna smiled, and motioned for him to follow her back into the tree house. Once down the ladder and into the living room, Cake went to go finish up the meatloaf and Marshall and Fionna went and stood next to the couch in the living room.

"Shoot, man."

Marshall nodded, smirking. "Okay, well... Gumball has that little ball thing coming up..."

Groaning inwardly, Fionna looked over at opened invitation that was resting on her table. She was never really one for Gumball's parties after she dropped her crush on him. That's really one of the only reasons why she went. Now whenever she shows up it's usually for guard duty so Ice Queen doesn't do anymore kidnapping or party crashing during Bicentennials.

"...and I know how you are with Gumball's parties. So, I was wondering if this Vampire King could snatch you during that night and we could go chill at my place? Maybe a small jam session, or a few movies. Something to keep us both occupied so we're not bored while everyone goes and dances."

Fionna gazed at Marshall with a blush rising on her cheeks, not noticing Cake who's eyes were widening in the kitchen. This was an unexpected request from Marshall. Usually, their meetings were impromptu, or planned that morning. Never really planned a few days before hand. What was even weirder was that Marshall seemed to have a tinge of red across his face, and while he was still smirking, Fionna could tell the vampire was nervous. Fionna's heart started to race, and she smiled softly, deciding not to question him. It was a nice proposition, after all.

"Sure Marsh. That sounds great. Now I won't have to shimmy into a dress and take off my hat." She said, gesturing to the ears on top of her head. Marshall smiled wide, and flicked one of the ears.

"Rockin'." He said, looking around before his eyes landed on a guitar pick that was resting on the table. "I also needed this, as well. That's why I came over instead of just, y'know, calling..." He coughed. "Anyway, I'll see you later Fi."

"Night, Marshall!" Fionna called out to the boy, waving at him as he flew out the window. She sighed with a happy smile on her face and a blush adorning her cheeks before turning around and seeing Cake with a smug expression on her face.

"It's Marshall Lee, isn't it?"

Fionna grinned. "I told you I wasn't into princes."

She sighed and looked back to the table where Marshall had picked up his guitar pick, knowing full well that Marshall had placed it there when he came in. The blush on her face grew deeper as she looked back at Cake, who had an amused look in her eyes, which told Fionna that she knew too.

"I'm really more into kings."


End file.
